


Welcome To The Jungle (We Got Fun And Games)

by jono74656



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe: No Werewolves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Danny gets dumped by his cheating asshole of a boyfriend, Jackson arranges a morale-building trip to the Jungle, with the entire lacrosse team along for the ride.</p>
<p>Stanny-centric Non-werewolf AU version of 2x6 'Frenemy'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Jungle (We Got Fun And Games)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic idea has taken over my brain recently, so I'm getting it down on the page in hopes of a little respite.
> 
> Non-werewolf AU version of 2x6 'Frenemy'.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Teen Wolf'. Not even slightly.

Welcome To The Jungle (We Got Fun And Games)

 

Danny stared around Jungle, unable to believe exactly what he was seeing.

When Jackson had confronted him after a disastrous lacrosse practice a couple days ago, demanding to know where his head was at, he'd had to admit that his boyfriend had dumped him after apparently cheating on him repeatedly. 

Jackson's usual method of cheering up Danny when he'd been dumped (which happened far too often if he was thinking of it as 'the usual method') was to get him drunk while loudly insulting his ex, something Danny and Jackson could both enthusiastically get behind.

This time though, Jackson had just clapped him on the shoulder, then disappeared, turning up at today's practice with fake ID for those members of the team who didn't have one of their own. He'd then informed the team, in his position as captain, that he was calling a mandatory team bonding session. At Beacon Hills' sole gay club. 

The idea hadn't gone down as badly as Danny had expected. The team had never had any issue with Danny being openly gay, though he always carefully averted his eyes in the locker room just in case; but he hadn't anticipated them being quite so..... enthusiastic about visiting a gay club. 

It had been Jackson himself who'd put the teams' somewhat bizarre reaction in terms that made the most sense. It was good for a guys' ego if he was being hit on, and most of the team were admittedly attractive, and would very likely get hit on at Jungle. 

And so they'd all met up outside the club and queued past the doorman (who'd given Danny an hilarious wtf? expression at the sight of the entire Beacon Hills lacrosse team casually waiting to get into a gay club). Danny had just shrugged, there was little point arguing with Jackson when he'd got an idea into his head, especially with the rest of the team backing him up. 

He just hoped the guys' blasé response to the idea of being hit on by other dudes held up when the flirting actually started.

The team finished buying drinks at the bar, (well, almost all of them bought drinks, Jackson was presented with a large drink when he reached the bar, and the barman directed his gaze down the bar, to where a well-dressed guy in his thirties was looking Jackson over appreciatively. Come to think of it, he looked like Mister Whittemore's PA.)

Drinks in hand, the guys spread out through the club, Stilinski and McCall immediately being swept up by the group of drag queens who were a permanent fixture at Jungle, Stilinski greeting them enthusiastically and even McCall daring to drop a teasing kiss on a powdered cheek.

Jackson calmly knocked back his drink, then gave a tiny nod in the direction of the guy who'd sent it to him before heading out onto the dance floor, the older guy leaving his perch against the bar to take to the floor himself, Jackson pulling him in and dancing up on him in a way that made Danny's eyes widen in shock.

Quiet muttering drew Danny's attention to the rest of the team, who were all staring at the door, through which Coach Finstock had just made a dramatic entrance, dressed in what could only be described as scarily tight pants. He did NOT need to know that Coach dressed right.

He also didn't need the mental images that sprang to mind when he noticed Greenberg's eyes were fixed on Coach's ass; and sure, Coach had some junk in the trunk, but just. No.

Coach strode out onto the dance floor, Greenberg following behind him like a puppy. A horny puppy. 

Averting his eyes from that trainwreck in the making, Danny caught sight of a mop of curly hair crossing the room towards the knot of drag queens. A moment's thought brought the guys' name to mind. Lahey. Isaac Lahey. He'd been warming the bench for as long as Stilinski and McCall, but kept turning up regardless, even though he never got to play. 

Lahey smiled warmly at the appraising looks he was getting from the drag queens, before they parted to reveal Stilinski and McCall, both giving Lahey inquisitive looks. 

They exchanged a few words, then a broad smile crossed Stiles' face, and he nodded enthusiastically before all but shoving McCall in Lahey's direction, Lahey latching onto him and dragging him in the direction of the dance floor. 

Stilinski gave McCall a thumbs up and a cheesy grin when McCall looked back in his direction, and Danny couldn't fight his own smile. Everyone on the team knew that McCall's girlfriend, Allison, moving away when her dad got a new job had hit the guy hard. A little dancing and loosening up would be good for him, and Lahey wouldn't have moved in like that unless he'd already gotten the Stilinski Seal of Approval™. That boded well for them both.

It also boded well for Danny. With McCall distracted by Lahey, Danny might actually be able to have a conversation with Stilinski without being interrupted.

Granted, this time last year he'd have been praying for McCall to interrupt any conversation he had with Stiles, but he'd realised over the last year that Stiles' incessant chattering was an attempt at grabbing Danny's attention. 

Ironically it hadn't worked until Stiles stopped chattering at him. Stopped constantly asking if he was attractive to gay guys. 

Without the constant chattering and gurning to distract him, Danny had noticed for the first time that Stiles had a frankly obscene mouth. The plush, pink lips had been bad enough, but then he had discovered Stiles had a serious oral fixation. He was always chewing on something, sucking on a pen in class or just licking his lips. All guaranteed to draw attention to his mouth.

The less said about the day the cafeteria served popsicles the better. Danny liked to think he was above masturbating at school. The sight of Stiles freaking deepthroating a popsicle had proven him wrong. Danny wasn't proud. He was, however, still massively turned on by the memory.

And then Lydia had taken a brief interest in Stiles and decided to update his wardrobe for him. Removing the layers that Stiles usually wore revealed he had tight body, not built like Jackson or Danny himself, but leanly muscular. Danny was self-aware to admit that that was exactly his type.

The lack of layers had been bad enough, but then Stiles had turned up to school one day in pants that could stop traffic, and Danny had had to turn and run the other way when confronted by Stiles' ass, wiggling randomly as Stiles stood chatting to McCall at his locker. The baggy jeans Stiles habitually wore had criminally hidden his ass, and now it was out there for all to see. And Danny looked.

But even that didn't compare to later that same day, when Stiles had been called up to the front of class to solve a problem on the board. As he'd turned back to his seat, the crotch on his pants had pulled taut, highlighting a bulge that Danny could only describe using terms like 'massive' and 'porn star-esque'. Danny had only realised he was staring when a smirking Lydia wiped the drool off his chin.

All of these realisations about Stiles, though, paled when he considered they guys' hands. Again, he'd never noticed before because they were usually involved in some exceedingly Stiles-ian flailing, but those hands. He'd never considered that he could be attracted to hands before, but damn. They were strong and dexterous looking, with long, sensual fingers. Since the first time he'd really paid attention to them he was unable to suppress a fantasy of those fingers twisting inside him as he pressed back against them. 

This was somewhat unfortunate when he was supposed to be paying attention in class and Stiles was twirling a pen or something like that. Which was pretty much constantly. He hadn't gotten so many awkward in class boners since Middle School. It would be embarrassing if Stiles weren't so HOT.

He crossed quickly to the bar, ordering himself another drink, as well as a refill of whatever Stiles was drinking, then headed towards Stiles and his bodyguard of drag queens before he lost his nerve. Ginger Snap greeted him with an enthusiastic air kiss that Danny returned with a smile, a smile which grew as she winked at him then stepped aside so he could see Stiles clearly. Stiles flailed a greeting at him, then stopped dead when Danny held out the drink to him. His eyes seemed almost to glow under the club lighting, and a smile stretched across his face as he took the drink, downing about half of it in one swallow, throat bobbing in a way which made Danny wish he'd worn looser pants.

He downed his own drink in the probably vain hope that it would help steady his nerves, Stiles matching his action and setting the empty down on a nearby table, absently licking his lips. Danny groaned, and Stiles' eyes zeroed in on his face, their usual light honey amber darkening as Danny watched. Stiles took a long step forward, pressing into Danny's personal space until Danny could feel the heat of him against his front. He inhaled almost involuntarily, and stifled another groan at how damn good Stiles smelled.

Stiles groaned too, then moved closer until their bodies were pressed closely together, and he could lean up ever so slightly to whisper into Danny's ear.

“Tell me, Danny boy. Am I attractive to gay guys? Or at least, to one particular gay guy?”

Danny considered a verbal answer for a moment, then decided that in this case, talk would be cheap. His hand moved almost of its own accord to cup Stiles' chin, tilting it gently upwards so that he could fit their mouths together. Stiles stiffened against him for a second, then moaned and seemed to melt under his grip, mouth opening slightly. Danny took immediate advantage, deepening the kiss and running his tongue along the seam of Stiles' lips. 

Stiles hands abruptly landed on Danny's shoulders, and he was stunned to be pressed slowly backwards until they hit the wall of the club, Stiles' long fingers gripping and twisting the thin material of Danny's shirt as he manoeuvred him into a dark corner, insinuating a leg between Danny's as Stiles deftly took control of the kiss, his tongue darting forward to tease Danny's lips for a second, before lapping into his mouth when his lips parted on a moan as he ground down instinctively on Stiles' hard thigh.

Danny's eyes fluttered closed as Stiles broke the kiss, mouth descending on Danny's neck, kissing, licking and nipping as though determined to leave marks, to prove that this actually happened. Danny's head tilted back against the wall and he panted as Stiles sucked bruising kisses down his neck and Stiles' hands roamed down his back until they could cup his ass. He squeezed firmly, and Danny bucked against him, Stiles' thigh rubbing against his hard cock just right as he ground down.

His eyes opened in shock as Stiles bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and he stared over Stiles' shoulder at the rest of the club. Isaac and Scott were in their own dark corner, wrapped around each other like a pair of horny octopi.

Coach and Greenberg had disappeared, and Danny stopped that train of thought before it left the station, he did not need to think about any of that. 

His eyes stopped on the middle of the dance floor, where Jackson was surrounded by horny guys, all but panting and drooling as he danced with the guy who'd bought him a drink. He internally shook his head, Jackson always had to be the centre of attention.

Still, his best friend's primadonna tendencies were helping him tonight, everyone was too busy watching the show on the dance floor to look over at this dark corner. Stiles slammed their mouths back together and Danny closed his eyes again, blocking out the rest of the club as their bodies shifted until they were lined up perfectly, hard cocks rubbing together as Stiles' hands gripped his ass, those dexterous fingers squeezing deliciously.

Stiles' breathing hitched as Danny bit down on his obscenely plush bottom lip, and a growling moan bubbled up from his chest as he began to thrust up in time to Danny grinding down against him, their breaths coming in pants as they kissed, bit and ground against each other, pleasure building as heat flushed through them.

Stiles lost control first, hips spasming against Danny as his voice broke on a moan of ecstasy, Danny gasping as Stiles' hands clenched on his ass. A moment later, Stiles was leaning into him, nuzzling and biting at his neck as Danny span, pinning Stiles against the wall so he could rut against him with complete abandon, throwing discretion to the wind as he chased his own orgasm. A few thrusts later, he muffled his groan by biting down on Stiles' collarbone as he came, thrusting against Stiles through his orgasm, then sagging into his arms as his body went languidly post-coital. 

They stayed like that for long moments, sweaty and sated, breathing heavily and lazily trading kisses, until they both seemed to become aware of their surroundings at the same time. They straightened up, looking around cautiously at their fellow club-goers, and heaved a joint sigh of relief when they noticed that everyone's attention was still on Jackson, who now had his dance partner wrapped around him like a coat as heavy, dirty music spilled from the club's speakers.

Danny rearranged his clothing, trying to be unobtrusive about it while wincing at the feeling of come drying in his pants. Stiles appeared to be in a similar situation, and they grinned sheepishly at each other as they took their first, damply clinging steps out of the corner. Stiles' flailing hand caught Danny's, and Danny looked over in time to catch the hopeful flush in Stiles' cheeks; grinning, he tangled their fingers and started drawing Stiles in the direction of the exit, skirting around Jackson and his new fan club, now engaged in what resembled a Caligulan orgy on the dance floor. 

Stiles glanced around, obviously seeking Scott, only to break into a face-splitting grin when he caught sight of Isaac literally dragging an unresisting Scott in the direction of the men's room, lustful, secretive smirks on both their faces. 

Danny's breath caught in his throat when Stiles turned that blinding grin on him, and fought the urge to shiver when Stiles leaned in to shout over the pounding music.

“My dad's working late tonight.”

It didn't take more than a second for Danny to process the meaning behind that seemingly innocent statement, and his own smile broadened as he shouted back,

“Then what are we waiting for?”

They headed for the door, still hand in hand, and Danny caught a brief glimpse of a satisfied smirk on Jackson's face as he saw them leaving together. And yeah, his bro had done good with this one, Danny was so beyond over the cheating asshole, and he was reasonably certain Stiles was gonna turn out to be an awesome boyfriend.

Once out into the cold night air, Danny drew Stiles in alongside him so he could sling an arm round his shoulder and cuddle him close, Stiles a warm presence against his side as they walked towards Stiles' battered jeep. Danny pressed Stiles against the side of the jeep for a quick kiss, then laughed and pulled the door open, shooing Stiles around to the drivers' side as Stiles pouted at him.

“The quicker we get to yours, the quicker you get more kisses.”

Stiles' sudden burst of movement had Danny doubled over laughing as Stiles ran round to the other side of the jeep and all but wrenched the door open, jumping in and starting the engine with a slightly terrifying smile on his face. Danny settled into his own seat, and reached over to briefly tangle his fingers with Stiles'. They pulled apart as Stiles shifted the jeep into gear, and Danny settled his hand on Stiles' thigh, squeezing gently as a promise of things to come as Stiles pulled out of the Jungle parking lot, heading for the Stilinski home.

Danny knew he was grinning a little goofily as he looked over at Stiles, but couldn't stop himself as he squeezed his firm thigh again. Judging by the ridiculous smile on Stiles' face, he was feeling much the same way, and Danny sank back into the seat with a soft sigh.

Definitely his best visit to Jungle ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Stanny is actually the closest thing I have to a Teen Wolf otp, so I hope I've done this justice.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
